


Sinful

by drhealmd



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, CaptainHanni, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M, Reno - Freeform, demon, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhealmd/pseuds/drhealmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno summons a demon. He has a good night. These characters belong to CaptainHanni. I have no idea if this is canon, sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalized Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crystalized+Twilight).



It was late.

The near constant sounds of New York traffic dwindled in the darkness as street lamps began to turn off, one by one. The brightness of Time Square was hazy and distant, a mere echo reaching out this far. Everyone in their right mind was asleep by now, curled up somewhere warm, waiting until the sun rose anew; but many would agree that he was not in his right mind. 

Reno reached up with his right hand to wipe away a drop of sweat that was rolling down his forehead, threatening to ruin the work that laid out before him. Below his hunched over form were swirling runes and demonic symbols, each placed in a specific order around a demon’s portrait and pentagram. Goat skulls and candles dotted the floor around the painting, providing the only source of light in the dingy room. 

Reno reached forward and carefully took hold of a simple paint brush soaked in black and begin to add the last remaining details. It was hard for him to steady his shaking hand, but everything needed to be perfect. He had waited too long and paid too much of his limited income to have something ruin his masterpiece. The tattered book beside him, which seemed like the only reliable instruction for demonic summoning, took him almost half a year to find.

Though, truthfully, the scruffy-haired man didn’t know if this was going to work or not. Sure, he had always had a burning desire for the occult and may have tried once or twice to summon some monstrosity for his own amusement, but this was the first time he actually thought that something might happen; this was the first time he felt fear and excitement as they danced across his spine and twisted his stomach.

How long had he been at this? Reno looked across his vacant room to the alarm clock on the floor next to the mattress he slept on. It read 2:30am. That meant he had been at this almost twenty-four hours, save a small break to eat some eggo waffles a few hours earlier. He should have gotten some sleep long ago, if the dark circles under his eyes meant anything, but he felt like he was close to something real.

This just had to work.

Again he set his brush down so it could gather more of the paint that he had ‘accidentally’ carried out of the art supply store. Reno flexed his achy hand and stretched his shoulders until he heard a satisfying crack. There was just one last thing he had to do, and the suspense made it hard to think. Delicately he lifted the brush again and began to write the letters of his intended summon as his brown eyes darted to the open book beside him. With his tongue out and his brow furrowed in concentration, he painted.

When he was finished moments later the young man sat back on his haunches and let out a deep breath of satisfaction. The portal certainly looked authentic. The small smile that pulled at his lips slowly faded as he looked from his painting to the book and then back to the painting again. Wasn’t it supposed to work? Did he do something wrong? Picking up the book he scanned the small chicken scratch and intricate diagrams. Everything he did looked correct.

“Oh…” The small sound escaped his throat as he read the last little note at the bottom of the page. He needed to call upon the demon he wished to summon. Reno placed the book back down and stood, his body tense and ready. Shivers ran along his nerves and the black hoodie that he wore wasn’t enough to keep him warm through the excitement.

“Belial.” The name fell from his chapped lips, gruff but also full of hope and yearning. 

Nothing happened. 

As the seconds ticked by the nothing, which started as a disappointment, began to become an assault. There was no sound, no movement from the world, and Reno looked around just to check that time hadn’t stopped altogether. The candles started to dance in an invisible wind until they were extinguished. The darkness surrounded the young man and began to grow to the point where Reno could no longer see the numbers on his clock. It was just him and his masterpiece, nothing else existed. 

The black paint began to peel away from the wooden floor that was its canvas, revealing a dull, glowing burn in its place. The lines flared and bathed the scruffy man in its sinister brilliance. As bright as it was, its light never left the tiny room. Reno looked on in pure shock as the pentagram radiated and reflected in his eyes. It was working. It was actually working.

A sudden screech roared from the portal, causing Reno to cover his ears and curse. Heat flared and smoke shot fourth from his floor as his painting erupted like an unholy volcano. It felt like the whole building was shaking. As soon as it started the blast dissipated, leaving only clouds of dust and the smell of sulfur as evidence that anything had occurred at all.

Reno wiped his face of soot and coughed the thick air out of his lungs. It was pitch black. Blindly, the young man dropped to his knees and felt around, trying to find some matches in the gloom.

“Shit…Fucking shit…” How the hell was he going to explain this to the landlord, let alone his roommate? He could already hear their stern voices quoting him safety regulations and fire warnings. He huffed as his hands ran across the floor before wrapping around a box of matches, one of the few items he hadn’t needed to pilfer from one of the local stores. 

Reno lit a match on the first try, a feat, considering how fast his heart was beating. He had to clean the mess up before he got into any real trouble. There was still a slim chance that he could blame the event on some faulty electronic. As the match flared the young man looked around his room, prepared to witness the damage.

However, he was not prepared as he thought.

Standing in the middle of the portal’s remains was a hulking beast. Its head was that of a goat’s skull, bleached white with long horns and pitiless eyes as dark as a void. Its body, coated in black fur, was muscled and bent over as to not hit the ceiling of the tight space. Long clawed hands, cloven hooves, and a whip-like tail completed the ensemble.

It felt like hours as they stared at each other, though Reno could hardly tell where the other’s attention landed. Nothing had trained him for such a situation. Should he try and move? Would the creature understand him if he spoke? Just then the match’s flame reached the end of its route, causing another curse to fall from the scruffy-haired man as his fingers were burned, and the space was yet again swallowed again by murk.

His hands fumbled for another stick, much more clumsy due to the fact that he had a fucking demon in his bedroom. As much as Reno was giddy with the idea that he had properly and successfully summoned a fiend from another existence, he was in no mood to be in a dark room with it, completely blind to its movements.

Again the young man lit a match, only to drop it and scream as the face of the summoned beast stood a mere two inches from his face. A large hand reached up to cover his mouth with such speed that Reno had no time to react. The thin fingers easily wrapped around his unshaven jaw and the back of his head, where the dangerous talons dug into his skin.

This was it. This was how he died.

“Are you the mortal that brought me to this realm?” The monster tilted his head, the hollow cavities where his eyes should have been glowed a malevolent red. 

The small human was frozen to the spot in both fear and wonder. The fact that the demon could kill him with a simple twist of his wrist was not lost on Reno. However, through the debilitating fear was the knowledge that even though he might be an insignificant mortal, he had summoned Belial. He was starstruck against all better judgement.

Claws dug into the back of the young man’s head, piercing the skin there, and earning his captor a whimper of pain. Right, he was asked a question. How rude was he being to keep such a beast waiting? The hand that covered his mouth was unmoving, so all that the scruffy-haired man could do was nod his answer. The action caused the creature to growl; a sound which Reno wanted to believe was one of surprise.

“You will not scream.” Though the voice was soft, there was no hiding the harsh, underlying warning. Repeating his movement, Reno nodded. He could be killed if the other wanted and no one would find him for days. Belial unclenched his hand and lowered the sharp talons so they loosely rest along the summoner’s neck, just in case he needed to be quickly silenced.

The candles that had been strategically placed around the homemade pentagram began to ignite themselves one after another until the circle was complete, blanketing the small room in a delicate light.

“I…” Reno started, his voice trembled in shock. He would not test the beast who held him, not when he was being looked at expectantly by those wide, glowing, red eyes. “I found that book from a collector online.” The human lifted his arm slowly to point to the book that lay near the still-smoking portal. It was still open to the page that had had given him all the information he had needed.

“I just followed the instructions that were written in there… I never thought that it would work.” The smaller male felt bold enough to end his explanation with a tiny, awkward chuckle. He was still a little giddy that he had accomplished such a task. The demon flicked its long tail in annoyance and Reno closed his mouth until further instruction. He was not one to press what luck he had.

“Not many have been able to pull me from my realm.” He would have to remember to destroy the book. Belial squeezed the column of flesh between his fingers. This time he was much more careful, only slightly breaking the pale skin with his razor sharp fingers. “I am impressed.” The hellish beast admitted, his tail swaying from side to side. “So, do I live up to your expectations human?”

“I mean…” Reno sputtered. How did you tell the King of Hell that this was one of the best days of his life? That seemed a little strong, even if compliments meant everything. “I’ve read about you in books, but it doesn’t even come close to the real thing…” The smaller male let his voice trail off as the sentence went on. His eyes shifted to the ground for only a second, but the action did not go unnoticed from Belial. Neither did the the flush of warmth that rose on the human’s cheeks.

“Are you enamored with me human?” The fiend questioned, his long thumb sliding up Reno’s neck to hook under his chin. He used the leverage to tilt the smaller male’s attention back toward him. The scruffy-haired man could only stare up into burning red, his face increasing in temperature as it was mentioned. The silence only made the creature who captivated him to softly growl. No, not a growl, it was most definitely a purr. 

“I… ” The young man tried to reply, but the rumbling being admitted from the being holding him was distracting. As much as he didn’t want to think about it, the heat, which had started on his cheeks due to embarrassment, was quickly traveling south. He had a thing for people who had strong, demanding personalities. When you combined that with his love of the occult, something that bordered on a fetish, he had no control over his body. Reno shifted on the floor as his pants began to feel constrictive. “You’re so…”

“Starstruck, are we?” Belial shifted his gaze lower, much to Reno’s dismay. The young male couldn’t do anything to cover what was growing in his pants. “Cute… “ The beast trailed his hand down, shamelessly pressing against the source of the other’s discomfort. Reno’s legs tensed and he closed them halfway out of reflex. “Why hide this?” The demon only squeezed the warm flesh through the denim, more amused than annoyed at the scruffy-haired man’s actions.

“I haven’t ever…” The human didn’t think he needed to explain himself. This wasn’t a common occurrence was it? The fiend continued to massage him and he started to feel his inhibitions melt away. Those talons, which had been delightfully digging into his scalp and neck, were even more skilled at stroking his cock through his pants. He bet they would feel even better without any material in the way. Reno closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his legs relaxed under the persistent and talented ministrations.

“A virgin then?” Belial cackled under his breath as his right hand continued to run up and down the rod of flesh which was now fully erect.

“No, I have… had sex.” The human defended before he closed his eyes and let groan murmur past his lips. “I just have never had sex with a demon before.” His hips really began to move as they took on a mind of their own. Their only desire was to feel more of the glorious friction that the fiend was so generously providing. 

“And you believe that you are going to have sex with a demon now?” Not even Belial could say this with full seriousness, not while his hand was skillfully stroking the other’s shaft through the confining material. Reno could only bite his lip and nod in response as a moan threatened to give himself away. Not that he was really hiding his pleasure all that well. 

“Say it.” The abomination lowered his skulled head so that the side of it was touching the smaller male’s cheek. He nipped at the juncture of the shoulder and the neck, wanting to bite down and rip into the body beneath him, but he was all too conscious of the boy’s frail mortality. A wet spot formed on the front of Reno’s jeans but neither he nor his summon cared.

“Beg for me human.”

“Please…” The word was a drawn out whine as the human reached his arms back to stabilize his trembling body. This was not what he thought would happen when he called upon such a creature, but at the same time he couldn’t say that he hated how it all turned out. The hand that rubbed his dick could easily rip the said organ from his body; that fear only made it better. “Please Belial…” He beseeched the King of Hell as he desperately rocked his hips. He was already so close.

“All humans are the same.” The beast mumbled against the skin he was abusing. “You just have to humor their more… basic needs.” The creature spoke as he nipped bits of skin along Reno’s neck, his tongue darted out of his maw to lap up the little droplets of blood that formed. 

“You can… you know… “ The mortal started, the words falling from his lips haphazardly as he tried to regulate his breathing. Belial stared at him, his hollow eyes conveying annoyance at the interruption. “You can bite down if you want.” Reno was able to say in one breath before his mouth hung open in a pleasured sigh. He wanted Belial to enjoy himself to.

“Do you think I need your permission?” The beast growled as his clawed hand harshly squeezed the smaller male’s member in warning. Instead of a yelp of pain, Reno moaned and bucked his hips upward in pure pleasure. The untainted echo of Reno’s ecstasy was enough to make even the King of Hell pause. 

“I want you to bite me.” Belial focused his attention on the one in his grasp. There was a look of determination in the mortal’s eyes, one that Belial hadn’t seen before. It was intriguing and he wanted more. The fiend opened his mouth, but was interrupted. “I need you to bite me.” The human lifted his hips, just enough to regain the other’s attention. “Please Belial…”

The demon had never in his long life heard his name spoken with so much raw need and submission. Normally, when some fanatic summoned him, they are too scared or too immature to know what to do next.; but Reno, he was oh so willing. He could smell it, the lust that was rolling from the human’s skin in hot waves. It was intoxicating and it was all his. The beast slammed Reno back against the floor. He used his hands to hold the smaller male down, gripping them so tightly that he could feel Reno’s frantic heartbeat.

“You need this mortal?” The beast let his voice rumble into Reno’s ear as he pressed his body against the smaller one under him. His furred hips fit snugly between the human’s spread thighs and he was sure to use his position to his advantage. The small hiss of confirmation below him made the abomination’s mouth curl into a wicked grin for only a brief moment before his dagger-like teeth sunk deeply into the mortal’s shoulder.

Reno was unsure whether the sound he emitted was one of pain or of pleasure, but whatever it was caused the creature pressed so closely against him to purr possessively again. Blood dripped from the punctured skin, forming thin rivers of crimson down towards the floor. The monstrosity kept his jaws tight as he gripped the human in his claws, their warm bodies pressed so closely that they threatened to bruise.

The human wasn’t ashamed when his hips lifted upwards, seemingly on their own accord, to rub against the body holding him down. He couldn’t think straight, all he wanted was more. God, it felt so sinful, rutting against some other-worldly being, but he didn’t care. The mixture of pain from the bite and the pleasure from that hard… wait. 

Reno snapped out of his sex-crazed delirium long enough to look down and realize he wasn’t the only one who was enjoying this romp. 

“Fuck…” The moral moaned as his eyes saw the cock that was sliding against the damp material of his pants. The idea that this was making a demon, no, not just any demon, the King of Hell, hard was enough to make his hips desperate. 

He wanted it. 

He wanted to touch it and taste it and feel it inside him. He needed it. Reno’s hands scrambled for purchase as the base of his spine tingled. His fingers fisted themselves into the thick hair of Belial’s arms as bucked up in earnest, wanting all the friction that this summoned abomination would be willing to give.

The beast shifted, ever so slightly, pulling one arm away from the shuddering mortal below him so he could prop the boy’s body up and press them even closer. He knew this would be his summoner’s undoing. Only a few more frantic gyrations below him before he heard a strangled gasp. 

Yes, how utterly wonderful. Humans were almost completely useless, but when they are drunk from lust and crazed for release, nothing is better than when they reach their breaking point. 

Reno spasmed below the creature, emitting a high pitched keening sound as he tightened his grip on the demon’s arm, trying not to lose himself completely in the feeling. All the mortal could see was blinding white. Breathing had become extremely difficult, as he gasped for air as the high dwindled. He released the charcoal arm he had been grasping, gently running his fingers over it to try and smooth the hair he had matted down.

“That was…” The human started but his brain was lagging behind, still a bit dazed. Belial grinned against Reno’s neck and un-clamped its jaws. He licked at the dripping wounds and made a sound as if he was enjoying a fine wine as his long tongue cleared away most of the blood. He had bitten down hard, but had made sure not to grievously injure the human. It would be a shame if the mortal had bled out before the real fun began.

“That was?” The summon’s deep voice rumbled like distant thunder as the boy under him stammered, trying to find the answer. How cute. He reached down and ran a claw along the the darkening wet spot forming on the other’s clothing, receiving a sharp hiss in response. “Are you suddenly so shy human?” The monstrosity cackled as he added more pressure, enjoying the small sounds and the way Reno’s hips squirmed.

“I don’t have words for it...” Reno writhed on the hard floor as Belial playfully toyed with him. He had a feeling that the torture would continue until he gave a reasonable answer. Saying that grinding up against the King of Hell until orgasim couldn’t just be labeled as “great” or “amazing”. Transcendent? No, too holy for all things considered. He whined, but didn’t dare try to close his legs or move away.

“Sinful!” The scruffy man blurted out a bit louder than he had wanted, but the answer gave his over-sensitive cock a moment of reprieve. Oxygen, sweet oxygen. Belial paused and looked as though he was weighing the answer he was given to his expectations; he seemed pleased enough when he continued his ministrations a moment later.

“W-wait… gimme a second.” Reno shuddered as his nerves tingled from over-stimulation. He wasn’t sure if demons had a refractory period or even knew what it was, but he had a strong feeling that even if his summon did know it wouldn’t halt his actions.

“Giving commands now, are we?” A harsh squeeze and a small, surprised yelp.

“No, I would never! I just need a moment.” The mortal said as humbly as he could, hoping that his sensitive cock would be left alone for just a few moments before they could continue with the fun. Thankfully, Belial stopped and retracted his clawed hand.

His eyes once again scanned the impressive creature before him, muscular and hard. He swallowed. If they were going to continue, he would have to get used to the size of the demon before him. If he knew this was going to happen he would have prepared himself.

Reno was nervous and excited at the same time. Should he just sit up and start touching it or should he ask first? Before he could ask himself anymore questions about what to do next the creature reached out to pull him forward completely lifting the human off of the ground, only to toss him onto the nearby mattress that served as his bed.

“You think too much.” Belial stated matter-of-factly before following after the mortal, his hooves scraping against the wood. The bed was one of the only real comforts that he could offer the smaller male. There wasn’t too much he could do about their size difference, but this was not his first time fornicating with a mortal. He had a few tricks to dwindle the pain.

“Get on your hands and knees.” The demon commanded in a no nonsense tone and Reno did what he was told, twisting around so he could get on all fours. Claws reached out and snagged the denim material of his pants, ripping away the material as if it were paper, revealing more of the human to greedy eyes.

Damnit! Reno like that pair. Oh, well. Casualty of fucking the King of Hell.

Two massive hands reached out and gripped the globes of his ass before spreading them. The points of those sharp claws pricking pale skin in small crescents. Reno mentally prepared himself for what was to come and relaxed as much as he could knowing he was about to be impaled by a dick the size of his arm.

That’s when something warm and wet touched his opening, causing him to buck forward, only to be pulled back into place by strong hands.

“Don’t move.” Reno nodded meekly as the slick object began to work over his entrance again, probing it as if it was looking for resistance. As the shock began to fade away, pleasure took its place. Its was all the smaller male could do to not rock backwards as he was teased and the wetness began to trail down his thighs. Through his lust-fogged mind the mortal began to register that the object pressing against him was way too flexible to be the demon’s cock he had witnessed before.

“Fuck… “ The word was drawn out and even though he was told not to move he rocked his hips backward to feel Belial’s tongue press into him. The beast didn’t seem to mind, if anything he enjoyed seeing and feeling the human eager for more of him. The demon continued his assault with a rumbling growl, liberally coating Reno’s insides with his slick saliva. 

Belial’s tongue was much longer and thicker than that of a human’s and able to reach deep into his willing victim, pressing against the human’s soft inner walls to stretch him for later activities. He might be the King of Hell and a demon, but he wasn’t one that enjoyed having those he plundered ripped in half. It would be bad for his reputation with the mortals afterall. The summon opened his maw and thrust his tongue deeper, forcing a gasp from the male below him.

If Reno had been asked what his plans were for tonight, he would have truthfully replied he was going to fool around with some paint and candles. Being on his hands and knees, struggling not to wake his roommate while a giant demon tongue-fucked him was the polar opposite of those plans, not that he was complaining. If anything the fact that every movement from the beast behind him had him pleading to whatever gods would listen showed how much he was enjoying it.

“Belial… “ The silence was broken as the human just couldn’t take it any longer. If they were alone he would have been hoarse from moaning, but he settled for tiny whimpers that betrayed how much he was enjoying himself. His cock was already fully hard again and the dripping precum was mixing with the excess saliva running down his thighs.

The sounds of his name falling from the mortal’s lips was music to his ears. Humans were just so pretty when they were undone. However, it looked like Reno was mere moments away from ruining his mattress and that just wouldn’t do. Not yet at least.

The demon pulled back, retracting his tongue, much to the dismay of the male below him who frantically reached down to wrap his hand around his dick and finish himself off.

“No. Not yet.” A clawed hand eclipsed the humans and squeezed, clamping down tighter than anything Reno had ever felt before.

Reno yelped and he wasn’t worried about who heard because he was hard as fuck and seconds away from a second orgasm and now his dick was being squeezed like god was watching and decided that it was a dandy time for him to be celibate. 

“Okay! Okay!” The vice like grip was removed as was his own hand. The human didn’t have time to be thankful that everything was still attached before he was flipped onto his back.

“Oh shit…" This was it. There was no denying what was going to happen next, not with him on his back with his legs spread on his mattress and Belial towering over him, those hollow eyes dimly glowing. The scruffy man could feel the heat radiating from the intimidating beast and looked down to see that the demon had not gone unaffected from their activities.

Little did he know that Belial was also drinking in the sights before him. Reno, red faced and still panting, thighs shimmering with the saliva of the creature he summoned, cock wordlessly begging for attention as it bobbed heavily in the air with the mortals fevered pulse.

Sinful… and it was all ready for the taking.

With a low growl rumbling like thunder in his chest the beast advanced upon his oh so willing prey, reaching out to pin the human by his neck to the bed, his talons hooking into the mattress. The King of Hell didn’t need to spread Reno’s legs, for the smaller male had done so of his own volition, and his furred hips settled between them comfortably.

Reno didn’t make a sound, other than his labored breathing. He half worried that any unfavorable speech would anger the demon that had his life in his clutches, but in all reality, it was hard to think while on the verge of a heart attack.

“Relax.” It was the last tender command voiced by Belial before the smaller male felt the blunt head of the demon’s cock nudged his ass. Reno willed his body not to flinch as more pressure was applied. When the ring of muscle gave way a lightning bolt of pain shot up his spine and his body clamped down hard, but thankfully, Belial stopped and allowed him time to recover.

“I’m okay, it’s just… I’ve never fucked a demon before.” The human chuckled and could have sworn that the creature inside of him did the same before pressing forward.

“Fuck... “The curse was drawn out as the first few inches disappeared inside of him. He had been prepared and there was more than enough saliva to smooth the way, but nothing could prepare him for the sheer size of the cock still moving within him. However, the burn it caused by stretching the mortal so thoroughly was not one devoid of pleasure.

It only took a minute or so for the creature to fully sheath himself inside the smaller male. The King of Hell fought against the urge to devastate the body before him, even though he was tempted as it encompassed him with a violent heat and squeezed his cock tightly.

“Move… please move… “ Reno begged, the corners of his eyes dotted with tears, but he needed this. He was so full and it felt so fucking good.

Belial reached down and placed his free hand on the human’s stomach to push the human's body deeper into the mattress. He shifted backwards, just a few inches before returning. Satisfaction rumbled deep in the back of his throat as he felt where Reno’s stomach expanded due to his cock’s deep invasion. He moved again, pulling out a little more. The mortal below him whined and spread his legs wider. Belial took that as an invitation to increase his pace and rocked back and forth like a well oiled machine. 

They were beginning to make a lot of noise between the smaller male’s slurred curses and the demons predatory grunts. Reno didn’t care. He was trapped against his bed, legs spread to their limit as the King of Hell fucked the living shit out of him and he loved it. He loved how focused Belial was on him, how those claws shredded his skin, how the demon buried himself so deep he could feel that charcoal hair against his ass. 

“Yes!” The scruffy man hissed as he did everything he could to meet every thrust. It felt so right, like his body was molded just for this very purpose. There was no more burn, only pleasure.

Belial was merciless. His thrusts were inhumanly fast as he pinned the mortal down to take every inch of of him, eclipsing Reno’s form to bite into a pale shoulder. He took what he wanted. From the altered position the demon’s cock collided with the human’s prostate, causing Reno to scream and clamp down on Belial’s dick like a vice. So, of course, Belial repeated the action until the screams turned into nonsensical babbles of euphoria.

Reno’s second orgasm came moments after Belial began his assault on his prostate, but the demon didn’t slow down, not even for a moment, more than happy to ride out the constricting waves.

The third orgasm occurred after they had changed positions. The summon had pulled the human up from the mattress and shoved him against a wall. Reno’s feet could barely touch the floor as he Belial savagely grabbed his hips and mounted him. He was halfway surprised that the wall hadn’t cracked from the amount of stress.

The forth orgasm was pulled from him a bit painfully as he straddled the King of Hell. His form was as sloppy as he was, covered in various scratches and bodily fluids, but Belial kept him centered and moving until the demon roared and found his own release, his cock expanding in short pulses as he filled Reno’s insides completely.

The human slumped forward onto the furry chest in front of him and had to just focus on remembering to breathe. Normally the beast would have not allowed such a tender moment, but he was just as spent and settled back to come down from the mutual high.

It didn’t take long for Reno to completely pass out, much to Belial’s chagrin as he tried to nudge the human awake and command him to get up. He settled on moving the mortal himself, laying him back on the mattress and even throwing a nearby comforter over Reno’s naked body.

He turned to the portal, still burned into the floor and dragged his claws through his mussed up fur. His hollow eyes landed on the book that was the cause of this evening’s entertainment. Earlier he thought that he should destroy it, but he let it be before stepping onto the portal.

Who knew when he might need to be summoned again.

In a sudden flash of fire the King of Hell was gone.


End file.
